


Emergency or Non-Emergency [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Talking About Sex Pollen, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Just Sex Pollen Paperwork, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Pollen, Suggestive Themes, but not actually, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Emergency or Non-Emergency" by CatrinaSL."Clint helps Darcy out with some paperwork. And then some other things."





	Emergency or Non-Emergency [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



Length: 7:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/emergency%20or%20non-emergency.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/emergency%20or%20non-emergency%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CatrinaSL for giving me permission to record their fic! Used to fill my "consent forms" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
